


View of a Hero

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks' POV on Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	View of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoraine/gifts).



From the first, Tonks had worried over the amount of faith and trust placed on the slim shoulders of a boy younger than herself by several years. Mad-Eye insisted, though, that all would be well, if they all did their jobs. 

It was the night of the fight to protect Harry, though, that Tonks began to see the load sat as ill on Harry's shoulders as she had thought the load should.

For each death and injury that night, she watched it be marked upon his soul, knew he rejected such necessity.

It made her more willing to follow him.


End file.
